Too Much Too Young
by Soda-chan
Summary: 13 years old and she's expected to take care of Family Matters. Meina wants a break, so she takes a trip around the world, but meets some very interesting characters. OC/?
1. Story Info

Alright people. I'm mostly writing this for fun, like many others, but I'll add a bit of a   
  
twist to this story. You see, I want a coupling in this story, but I just don't know who to   
  
pair Meina up with. So I'm gonna let you people, the readers, to choose. You can choose any   
  
beyblade character that is a GUY, I'll also have a profile up just in case if u want some   
  
info.  
  
Name: Meina  
  
Age: 13  
  
Birth date: September 5, 1989  
  
Height: 5 feet 2 inches  
  
Eye color: icy blue  
  
Hair color: light blue and light purple  
  
Nationality: Japanese/Chinese  
  
Likes: hanging out with friends, meeting new friends, fighting, beyblading, traveling,   
  
chocolate, China  
  
Dislikes: rude people, snobby people, staying in one spot  
  
Favorite Food: chocolate  
  
Favorite snack: chocolate  
  
Favorite drink: beer, Pepsi  
  
Pets: Kitkat (Kitkat's a kitty)  
  
Special Abilities: can use element-based spells, has that jumping power  
  
Occupation: student/singer  
  
That's all for her profile for now. So you people can even start giving me some suggestions   
  
now. By the way, send all suggestions to soda_pop_rock@hotmail.com because I want the   
  
pairing to be a secret. Also, if you want to say how much my story sucks of if I should   
  
fix something, or just wanting to ask a question, than you can use the review part of this.   
  
So ya, I'll get this story started very very soon. 


	2. A New Challenge

This is going to be the first official chapter of this story, which is starting............  
  
NOW!!  
  
Dislcaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters from Beyblade, but I do own Meina!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Meina sat down on the steps. It was hard cleaning a house all on your own. Meina lived by  
  
herself in Tokyo, Japan. Because she came from a VERY rich family and Meina herself had   
  
more than enough money to buy her own house in Japan. Just now, she had finally finished   
  
moving in all her stuff. She went upstairs to her room and opened one of the small boxes   
  
that hasn't been opened up yet. She took out a black and red beyblade. She looked at the   
  
details on it and looked at the bit chip. It had a picture of a lady shadowed by the   
  
darkness. Meina just sighed. Ever since she got to Tokyo, she had been beyblading so much.  
  
Now Meina was slowly starting to be a popular opponent, mostly to newbies though. She was   
  
very aware of the Blade Breakers though. She pretty much just waited for them to come back  
  
so she could challenge them.  
  
She just sat there on her bed thinking. It was when her stomach growled that she had noticed  
  
she was hungry. She put her beyblade on her bed and went down to her kitchen. In the kitchen   
  
she had lots of chocolate treats. Instead of having chocolate though, she looked inside the   
  
fridge and took out some butter. She took a few slices of bread from the counter and spread   
  
butter on them. She went to the Living room with the bread and just sat by the window eating  
  
the bread.  
  
Once she was finished she washed her hands and looked out the window. "Hmmmm. Why not go and  
  
beylbade since I am now done moving all this stuff"  
  
*****  
  
(Later on outside)  
  
There were already a few beyblade battles going on when Meina had arrived at her little  
  
'hangout'. People came there, mostly because they knew Meina would come sometime to   
  
beyblade. She looked through the crowd to see who would be a worthy opponent. "Let's get   
  
this show on the road"  
  
*****  
  
(With Tyson, Max and Rei)  
  
When the Blade Breakers had arrived back to Tokyo, they heard of a popular beyblading spot,  
  
so they decided to check it out. When they had arrived, they saw a girl around 13 scanning   
  
the crowd. She was wearing a leather sleeveless top, leather shorts, fingerless gloves,  
  
boots that reached just above her knee, and to top it all off, a trenchcoat. All these items   
  
of clothing were the same colour, black. "Boy, she sure does look like the kind of person  
  
you really wouldn't want to be with in a dark alley" Tyson said. They also noticed that her   
  
eyes were an icy blue and her hair was two colors.  
  
Meina looked carefully in the crowd and had spotted Tyson looking at her. She narrowed her   
  
eyes and walked over to where Tyson was. "Something wrong with what i'm wearing?" Meina said  
  
with a glare. "Not really, just different" Tyson replied. "Hmm, well, you look like a fairly   
  
good opponent. How bouts a beybattle, ne?" Meina asked with a smile replacing her glare.  
  
"Why not" Meina pointed towards a big dish. "We can use that. I'm much too lazy now to   
  
actually go back to my house to beyblade there" Meina lead Tyson towards the dish and Max   
  
and Rei just followed. 


	3. New Allies

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters from Beyblade, but I do own Meina.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Alright. You ready?" Meina asked Tyson. "You bet!" Tyson replied. Meina readied her blade   
  
and so did Tyson. Tyson noticed that her beyblade was a black and red color. "Three" "Two"  
  
"One" "Let it rip!" "Let's get this party started!" Both beyblades landed on opposite   
  
sides inside the dish and started circling each other. "Hmm, let's go defesive, Shadow   
  
Creeper" Meina commanded her beyblade. "Alright then. Dragoon, Hurricane!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Right into my trap! Shoadow Creeper, counter with Shadow Storm!" Meina commanded. Slowly,  
  
and tornado had started from Tyson's beyblade and Meina's beylbade glowed red and a black  
  
tornado erupted from her blade. "Alright! Now, use Soul Twister!" The black tornado coming   
  
from Meina's beyblade started to change. It showed dark souls swirling in the tornado now.   
  
"Now attack!"  
  
"Whoa. What kind of bit beast is that?" Max asked. "Most likely a very powerful one" Rei   
  
replied. Meina's beyblade moved towards Tyson's and Meina's attack cancelled out Tyson's.  
  
Tyson's beylbade flew out of the dish and into his hands. "Looks like I win, ne?" Meina   
  
pointed out. "I guess so. That's alright though. You're pretty strong. What's your name?"  
  
Tyason asked. "Meina Suzunami. I recently moved here. I had heard the Blade Breakers were  
  
coming back soon. I plan to battle each Blade Breaker. Of course, it's for the experience.  
  
Well, anyways. What are your names" Meina said, pointing at Tyson, Max and Rei. "My name's   
  
Tyson" Tyson said to Meina, "and this is Dragoon" he said, pointing to his Bit Beast. "I'm  
  
Max, and my Bit Beast is Draciel" Max said. "Nice to meet you Meina. I'm Rei. My Bit Beast   
  
is Driger. I'm not really from here, but i'm more of just staying with my friends" Rei said.  
  
"And we're the Blade Breakers!" Tyson shouted. "Or at least some of us. Kenny and Kai aren't  
  
here" Ray pointed out.  
  
Meina looked at Rei from head to toe. "You Chinese?" Meina asked Rei. "Yeah. Why? Is it  
  
noticeable?" Rei asked backed. "Well, maybe if the person was someone who's been to China  
  
many times, then yeah. Then again, I have been to China a lot" Meina looked around a bit   
  
then looked back at the Blade Breakers. "Hey you guys wanna go to my place? Maybe we can   
  
talk or something." "Sure! That would be great!" Max said.  
  
End chapter 3  
  
I know I didn't put much and I know I suck at describing this stuff. Oh yeah and thank you  
  
iluv and Jacky for pairing suggestions! I put up new chapter tomorrow. 


End file.
